victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Trina Vega
Bgfrtrhhetht.png Monkey.JPG Monkey.png Tribbie.jpg Tribbie3.jpg Tribbie5.png Tribbie RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png Trinanadrobbiethewoodlol.jpg Trinna&Robbie.png Trobbieforvererr.jpg Tumblr lk6ekjVrgsz1qbfppso1 500 - Copy.png Trib.jpg tribbiebanjo.jpg tumblr_llhh6uuevt1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lgii8kznrM1qf7phso1_500.png Tumblr lklkpy4aMA1qiqy6oo1 500.gif|gif Tribbie_RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png DF863BCD8886B45D94DF5B_Large.jpg 1b6ff349fb6cee49fb5e4dc3aee593c5 12937365.jpg Tribbie CatsNewBoyfriend.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Tribbie tumblr_lk2phoy3ma1qf41o7o1_500_thumb.png 655717_1299310137608_160.png TribbieYerbanianBed.jpg tumblr_lpue9pugVP1qgrg2oo1_500.png Tr + R.jpg tumblr_lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrp3mctePU1r09zs6o4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so3_500.gif|gif 461542292.jpg Tumblr lwq11xcmXM1r3v5vko1 500.png Trina and Robbie.jpg Trina and Robbie.png RobbieLoveTrina!.jpg TribbieLove!.jpg IMG 2920.PNG IMG 2922.PNG Tribbie.jpg Tribbie2.jpg IMG 5450.PNG IMG 5454.PNG robbieandtrina.png Tumblr lk2p7tC4wN1qf41o7o1 500.png 817324_1314545307090_full.jpg Tribbiemanicure.gif Tribbiekiss.gif Tribbiefakesnow.gif Tribbieacting.gif Robbiecrymuch.gif Iwanttribbie.jpg Robbie'sflashback 03.png sf7.png Torina1.png Tennisplz.jpg Crampedbutcute.jpg|Tori & Trina on the plane back to LA Trina vomit.jpg Brina1.jpg|Beck & Andre annoyed they have to massage Trina's gums Trade1.jpg TrinaFTFO.jpg large2.jpg The New Diddly-Bops survive the revolt.JPG The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Trina can't fit her boobs in the burger.JPG TRina1111.jpg trina112.jpg tongue.jpg trina.png Trinastech.jpg|Trina stretching out her new jeans F T F O T T 0 2.png 34543_418255005052_127860300052_4520589_7593208_n.jpg Trina Onewomenshow.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega Trina Vega in Trina!-1-.JPG|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Open letters.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Loli.jpg Lol.jpg Trinasikiandre.jpg Promqueen.jpg tumblr_llhk5jNlhT1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_llqbpzB3dk1qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Screen.jpg Pickleandlipgloss.jpg tumblr_lfcmrh1jfA1qf7phso1_500.png Tumblr ldv38n6xFa1qf7phso1 500.png tumblr_lmjk62rzXc1qdmpf0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ln1ujqkRXV1qcm4vyo1 500.gif|gif Star.png Trandre.jpg Trandre SurrvialoftheHottest.png Trandreincecreamforkesha.jpg Tribbie5.png Tribbie CatsNewBoyfriend.png Trinna&Robbie.png Tumblr lk6ekjVrgsz1qbfppso1 500 - Copy.png MG 02015.png Catrina TheBirdScene.png Catrina Torithezombie.png Fruity.jpg Normal cap 00217.jpg T T Z C.png 3.jpg 27238 389204870052 127860300052 3836078 6863105 n.jpg Flytrina.jpg Tumblr luoni6tLbJ1qd8z57o3 500.png Phonecall.jpeg T B W S T T.png Birthweek.jpg Ya.JPG Bag11.png F T F O T T.png IMG 0080.png P L T T T.png S O T H T T.png T T Z T T.png T W T T.png Aa1.jpg Perez.jpg Wi-fi-in-the-sky.jpg Bc304j3eddc09e83274bc6d50263499e5 13715759.jpg Victorious3.jpg I dont like this place.jpg Locked-up-abroad-7.jpg Normal egnet 005.jpg Normal egnet 004.jpg P 7.jpg Chci.jpg Tea!.jpg Torina1.jpg Screen8.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Survival of the hottest.jpg Trying to share a fan1.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA1QAC7O.jpg ImagesCA5E2CB4.jpg ImagesCAWNH5ZW.jpg Tumblr ln7547Y5yb1qkbt06o1 500.png Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg Tribbie RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png Tumblr lgii8kznrM1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr llhh6uuevt1qbfppso1 500.gif Screenshot3.jpg 345.png Tumblr lklkpy4aMA1qiqy6oo1 500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_loa5d1XRdm1qi3h06o1_500.gif|gif Torina RexDies.png Tumblr logebanRF21qk9gc7o1 500.gif Tori and sista.JPG Character large 332x363 trina.jpg Tori B-day Week.jpg tumblr_llsb1y7qd21qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Locked-up-abroad-4.jpg Locked-up-abroad-3.jpg Trina looks really good.jpg Know how to scape.jpg The accident.jpg Tumblr lowa2w9HKZ1qd8z57o1 500.jpg STOP!!! this SITUATION!!! and help.jpg Tori's porfile video.jpg Tumblr lor28kTTVw1qiqy6oo2 r1 250.gif LockedUp Trina.jpg Locked-up-in-yerba.png Vlcsnap-1650796.png Tori and Trina.PNG Cat and Trina.PNG Trina and T-Bo.jpg trinascott.png Beck and Trina.png Trina and Robbie.png Trina and Jade.PNG Trina make plants grow.jpg tumblr_lo6nwdv7Mt1qbfppso1_500.png TribbieYerbanianBed.jpg Tumblr_lpm51g539n1qd8z57o1_500.jpg Tr + R.jpg Jade_&_Trina.jpg LoyalTrinaFan.jpg Victoria-justice-heat-wave-02.jpg Trina.PNG 0g.jpg Trina locked up.png Trina pj's.png Trina performance.png Trina and Jade in Survival of the Hottest.PNG Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho1 250.gif|gif Audition HBA.png TrinaHBA.png Large968.jpg Large-384.jpg TRINA!!!.jpg tumblr_lrf5ahUkW21qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif Castrina.jpg Tumblr lj3k1vSqOB1qixryio1 500.gif tumblr_ls5jv2UqST1qkoed4o7_250.gif|gif prom wrecker trina.png TrinaTTT.jpg TTT5253532552.jpg TTT4235235352.jpg tumblr_lsgxt9QcQP1r45p5vo1_500.gif|gif 305304 10150338531785053 127860300052 7955743 460203414 n.jpg Trinjinatprome.png Trinjinattack.png Kotter.png Tri & Tna.jpg Bootsfromsymones.png ice cream trina.png Tumblr lsgu06ICUg1r45p5vo2 500.gif|gif tumblr_lsmg2pEOPQ1qd8z57o1_250.gif|gif Shawnandtrina.png Tumblr lsvunwUu5c1qhwd7ko1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so3 500.gif Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so2 250.gif Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so1 250.gif 301622 10150347619235053 127860300052 8005754 1559935251 n.jpg TrandreSit.jpg TrinaHoldingGrizzlyGlue.png CatorinaZombieMakeup.jpg Catrina picture.jpg TribbieFootsies.jpg GangPajamas.jpg GangFootsies.jpg trina00000.jpg tumblr_ludcycag4x1qew8cio2_500.gif|gif Capture6.PNG Wahoopunch.png Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao8 250.gif|gif Index.jpg Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o1 r1 250.gif Victorious Tori Vega Scares Trina 7 Times Funny HD .jpg Tumblr lp5298WB001qd02ik large.jpg Locked up catorina.png Daniella set of locked up.png Victorious-Season-3-Daniella-Monet.jpg Tumblr lvj5z6rlJG1qdmq2ho1 500.jpg Victorious-christmas-tori-3.jpg 461542292.jpg Tumblr lvjq7tCIkA1qjhj2lo1 400.jpg Trinavega.png trina christmas.png Trina Beck Poker 1.jpg TriinaVega!.jpg Victoria-justice-holidays-hollywood-arts-06.jpg Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241441-1280-720.jpg Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241470-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779879-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779865-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779843-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779781-1280-720.jpg Catrinaicecreamforkesha.png S3I3.png Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241392-1280-720.jpg Tori_and_Trina's_tree.jpg Brinaseason3.jpg Trina's bad acting.jpg Trina as a little girl.jpg All girls (Trina).jpg Tumblr lyqm62dRk81qd8z57o2 400.jpg trina gorilla club.png Trinaworstcouple.PNG Daniella-Monet-Scottish-1024x572.png trina girl55.png huijuj.jpg bjbhbnghv bvycghvmn.jpg large.jpg njlbunbhjbib.jpg yninhonuh.jpg tumblr_lywmasIL5O1qzhcer.jpg tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo3_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo4_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyxemcBhi81qd8z57o1_500.gif|GIF Trinaworstcouple.PNG IMG 1339.PNG Tumblr lz0c2pqB8x1qkoed4o4 250.gif IMG 1437.PNG IMG 1441.PNG IMG 1440.PNG IMG 1439.PNG IMG 1438.PNG IMG 1505.PNG IMG 1512.PNG IMG 1513.PNG IMG 1538.PNG Trinachewingbanana.png Tribbiewditt.png IMG 1557.PNG Tumblr lwq11xcmXM1r3v5vko1 500.png Tumblr lsfzl3sqiA1qj525fo1 500.png IMG 1597.PNG Tumblr lzahyw9V881qmm4nxo1 500.gif tumblr_lz4ksydWUv1r3czjpo1_500.png tumblr_lw1zcxyKVU1r3czjpo1_500.png tumblr_lzim08pRI01r7cyulo1_400.gif tumblr_lzvikbz5ck1qd8z57o2_500.jpg Brina1.png AHG8.jpg Tumblr lwaxf21YIC1ql5zkno1 500.gif PG IMG 1855.PNG IMG 1856.PNG IMG 1857.PNG IMG 1869.PNG IMG 1872.PNG IMG 1873.PNG IMG 1876.PNG IMG 1877.PNG Tumblr m0dc2dFjw41qd8z57o1 500.png IMG 1935.PNG IMG 1934.PNG IMG 1933.PNG tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o1_250.gif|Link 1 tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o3_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o4_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lzm6zvTxGE1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lzp96vdGqF1rozziho1_500.jpg tumblr_lzpjdtouXd1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_m0cc26KTzi1rqzs8wo1_500.gif tumblr_m0cp24yx7k1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_m0cprgbOcx1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o2_250.gif tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o4_250.gif tumblr_m1iplltRd81qcp2qro1_500.gif IMG 2601.PNG IMG 2602.PNG IMG 2604.PNG IMG 2620.PNG IMG 2621.PNG IMG 2622.PNG IMG 2639.PNG IMG 2641.PNG IMG 2642.PNG IMG 2643.PNG IMG 2762.PNG Trina Vega1.jpg Arwo0ZyCEAABvV4.jpg|Young Trina How trina got in.PNG IMG 2920.PNG IMG 2922.PNG IMG 2945.PNG IMG 2944.PNG IMG 2941.PNG IMG 2940.PNG IMG 2933.PNG IMG 2928.PNG IMG 2927.PNG IMG 2924.PNG Trinarina.png 2.jpg Cut to the next.png TSAC.jpg TSAC2.png HTGI3.jpg IMG 3278.PNG IMG 3288.PNG IMG 3291.PNG IMG 3292.PNG IMG 3294.PNG Younger Trina.gif|GIF tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo5_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo6_250.gif|gif Trina in FTFO.gif daniella-monet.jpg daniella-monet.jpg tumblr_m4elpw0Inn1ro5sk3.gif tumblr_m4ecwzXaR11r4ax7io1_250.gif|gif tumblr_m4ecwzXaR11r4ax7io3_250.gif|gif tumblr_m4ecwzXaR11r4ax7io4_250.gif|gif Robbie'sflashback 09.png Robbie'sflashback 08.png Robbie'sflashback 07.png Robbie'sflashback 05.png Robbie'sflashback 04.png Robbie'sflashback 03.png sf1.png sf2.png sf3.png sf4.png sf5.png sf6.png sf7.png ts8.jpg Victoriouspics1 004.PNG Jdb171.png Jdb170.png Jdb168.png Jdb167.png Jdb166.png Jdb165.png Jdb164.png Jdb163.png Jdb162.png Jdb161.png Jdb160.png ImagesCABCNMDY.jpg Tumblr mbjhaxAj441ryhi37o1 500.gif Trina Vega; Songs in the Key of Trina.jpg Tumblr mf5o6283Nx1rcqnnxo1 500.gif Trinagif.gif Hahatrina.gif Trina Vega Trina Vega